Ron Barrin (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Ron Barrin is a former US Army Ranger and the second to become a main pilot for Pilltar, a superhero in the Pilltar Adventures trilogy volume of the Gerosha Legends super pack of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. He is a successor for the former Pilltar pilot Seth Lambrelli, and also becomes a member of the Sodality of Gerosha as well as working for Lambrelli Labs. He is the husband of Theresa Barrin and father of Stephanie Barrin, the latter of which is a backup pilot of Pilltar and the main pilot of Strawberry. Character bio ''Pilltar'' Main article: Pilltar (story) Ron is a former US Army Ranger, who has suffered a mental breakdown after witnessing a skirmish in Ethiopia involving the Hebbleskin Gang and the Janjaweed with US forces. When he went to get treatment, he was turned away. He sought help from a chaplain about his problem, but the chaplain was court-martialed for refusing to say anything positive about Leon Panetta's plans to force chaplains to conduct gay "weddings." Ron was instead dismissed with pay and sent back to Iowa. His episodes of instability and lost concentration led to him being placed on disability and forced to return to Iowa. His wife Theresa, in his absence, got lured into the very legalistic church-school that she wound up sending Stephanie to. Ron wanted to point out how many things were wrong with both attitude and teaching at that place, but figured Theresa wouldn't listen to him. As a result, the two were separated but not technically divorced. Stephanie's involvement with Seth Lambrelli, however, led to Ron gaining a new sense of focus. Seth gets to meet Ron, then promises to offer him the counseling he needs. He also takes a look at Ron's skills, and offers him a job at Lambrelli Labs. Ron ends up playing bodyguard for Seth in the hospital while Stephanie tries to pilot Pilltar to defeat a local cannibal cult led by the ruthless and demon-possessed Scott Morrisson. ''Pilltar 2'' Main article: Pilltar 2 Ron remains mostly in the background, working on his marriage with Theresa and the two of them receiving therapy. However, he gladly pitches in to help his daughter and her employer in defeating the Screwworm Network. He learns that he was chosen to be the heir to Seth's Pilltar program, and is in shock as he fears he won't be able to do it. Stephanie, however, promises to teach him when the time comes how to be Pilltar. ''Pilltar 3'' Ron's resolve and new skills at controlling Pilltar are put to the test when Scott Morrisson returns as Stagtar. Ron and Stephanie try in vain to protect Theresa from being killed by Stagtar. Afterward, they move to Oklahoma in order to start their lives over in the wake of Iowa falling under Muslim Brotherhood occupation. Ron discovers the courage he once had anew when Stagtar threatens both him and his daughter. ''Sodality'' battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] The actions of Judge Terry Beliah force the Sodality of Gerosha to take desperate action in order to get him exposed and removed from the bench - before he has all of them captured and delivered to their enemies. They also need help rescuing his daughter Camille Beliah, who can testify against him. However, they need the help of Extirpon and the Gray Champion to pull it off. Beliah's threats to enable frivolous lawsuits on trumped-up charges threatens the future of Lambrelli Labs. When one of Beliah's followers sends a band of ne'er-do-wells to violently attack a Lambrelli factory, Ron is forced to bring Pilltar out of retirement to counter-act the threat. Stephanie and Ron rebuild Pilltar and Strawberry into their Mark II forms. However, the revelation that Pilltar and Strawberry have returned results in Beliah and his forces of corruption declaring war on them just as much as on all mainstream-Phaelite-loyal Phexos and Marlquaanites. Pilltar and Strawberry end up joining forces with the Sodality to free Gray and Extirpon, turning the tide in their fight. Ron remains a lifelong member of the Sodality afterward, as it gives him and Stephanie a sense of community. With the help of Pilltar and Strawberry, the Sodality is also able to rid the streets of Houston of the Phaletori's army of True Centhuen warriors. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel By the point in the timeline that this video game pitch happens in, Ron has started to grow into his role and Pilltar's primary pilot. He also manages that along with helping his daughter move up in Lambrelli Labs, where she is about to finish college and become a strong contender for becoming the company's new president. However, he and Stephanie find themselves with the experimental Mk. III units of Pilltar and Strawberry on Metheel; where they are recruited by Shabika and a rebel alliance that has formed to overthrow the evil King Morzhuk. Ron uses Pilltar briefly to visit Phaelon and go back in time via Desulon's machine to rescue Hea Pang from the Society of the Icy Finger. Ron is grateful to be returned home to Oklahoma after his adventure. Personality Ron has those he cares about, and he has those he knows are a target. He has a bit more hesitation to strike than Seth, in spite having formal military training. His breakdown in the military made him claustrophobic and fearful of flying objects. He also began to have doubts about his commitments when he felt that his own government had deserted him in a time of need. He is smart mechanically, able to learn how to use Seth's devices. However, he hides behind a veil of being clueless about life. He tries to play peacekeeper whenever possible, and suffers from a lack of confidence. However, he will revert to the brave soldier he once was if a loved one is threatened seriously enough. His self-confidence issues initially hamper his ability to bond his mind with that of Pilltar, a complication he has to overcome. Development Ron's appearance wasn't decided until about March of 2013, though there were plans for him to be a part of Pilltar mythos since the beginning. Early draft concepts of what he was had him as a more stable version of himself than what he later became, but as a man much more understanding of the conflicting emotions and loyalty inflicting Stephanie than what Theresa would be. He needed to be a foil of Seth's, physically capable but mentally weak, as opposed to the mental fortress but that the otherwise frail Seth was. That began to shine more and more as he came to be defined more. See also * Ron's SDCPM file * Strawberry (Pilltar) * Stephanie Barrin * Pilltar * ''Pilltar'' (story) * Pilltar 3 * Theresa Barrin * Stagtar * Seth Lambrelli * ''Sodality'' (series) External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48951017 Pilltar Adventures art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Pilltar characters Category: Pilltar 2 characters Category: Pilltar 3 characters Category: Sodality Legends Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Spaghetti Liberation Category:Characters